1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic soldering system, and in particular to an automatic soldering system that performs multi-site multi-directional spot soldering on a workpiece.
2. The Related Arts
The progress of the modern society brings development of economics, raising the living standard of human beings. Various fashion, compact and elaborate, and diverse electronic products are getting popular and this provides an excellent platform of development and progress for the trend of compactness, high performance, high precision, and high quality for electronic devices. To fit to such a trend and requirements, each working stage of the manufacturing and assembling process of the electronic devices are subjected to severe operation standards. For example, an electrical connector is a commonly used component for an electronic device. Most of the electrical connectors are composed of a metal shell and two or more secondary parts soldered to the metal shell. These secondary parts are often soldered to the metal shell with soldering spots located on different planes or surfaces.
Conventionally, in the soldering and assembling process of the component, the assembling operation and the soldering operation are carried out separately. This causes unstable quality and low passing rate of production. Further, most of the secondary parts are of small sizes, making the handling difficult and thus low efficiency.